Juvia Lockser
Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= |mark location=Left Thigh |occupation=Mage |previous occupation=S-Class Mage |team= |previous team=Element 4Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 45, Page 15 Team Tenrou Team Fairy Tail B Team Fairy Tail |partner= |previous partner=Lisanna Strauss |base of operations=First Fairy Tail Building Second Fairy Tail Building (former) Phantom Lord Headquarters (former) Juvia and Gray's House (former) |status=Active |relatives=Parents (Deceased)Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 23, Bonus Content |counterpart=Juvia (Edolas) |magic=Water Unison Raid Molding Magic (Water-Make) |manga debut=Chapter 48 |anime debut=Episode 21 |movie debut=Fairy Tail: Phoenix Priestess |game debut=Fairy Tail Portable Guild |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} in " "}} Juvia Lockser (ジュビア・ロクサー Jubia Rokusā) is a Mage of Fairy TailFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Page 8 and is a former S-Class Mage of the now-disbanded Phantom Lord guild where she was a member of its elite team, the Element 4, with her corresponding element being water. Appearance Juvia is a slender, teenage girl with azure blue hair, midnight blue eyes, snow skin complexion and a curvaceous figure. Juvia is first introduced with long hair, tightly curled at the base, wearing a sapphire blue coat, a cream colored furry trimmed navy blue shawl with a pure white teru teru bōzu attached to it, as well as a matching Russian Cossack hat. Upon becoming a member of Fairy Tail, she cut her long hair and began to wear more revealing clothing. However, after hearing about Gray Surge's crush on her Edolas counterpart, Juvia reverts to her original appearance, with the exception of the teru teru bōzu, instead wearing a Fairy Tail emblem. Juvia's Fairy Tail Guild Stamp is above her left thigh,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Page 7 being blue in color.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, CoverFairy Tail Fantasia Artbook Her Guild Stamp color later changed to white in X792.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Page 3 Around the time of the Grand Magic Games, Juvia starts wearing a knee-high dark dress coat which is adorned with four, symmetrically placed, light-colored buttons on the chest. The coat is garnished with fur trimmings around her sleeve cuffs and neck. Juvia wears a matching, dark, Russian-style hat, stylized with a light-colored butterfly clip, which, in itself, is attached to the fur trimming garnishing her hat. Juvia completes her outfit by fastening a light brown belt around her waist and wearing complimenting, dark brown, thigh-high boots. She also no longer curls her hair, instead letting it fall in thick waves past her shoulders. Personality Juvia is first introduced portraying an emotionless face, seeming more secluded from everyone, including members of the Phantom Lord Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 14-17 After she joins Fairy Tail, she develops a happier demeanor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Pages 8-12 She is obsessed with Gray Fullbuster to the point of considering anyone who shows affection towards him a rival. And when Meredy threatened him, Juvia loses her calm demeanor and entered a somewhat satanic-appearing state that frightens Meredy and even Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 33-34 Juvia also seems to have a slight masochistic side; upon making a mistake, she asks Gray to spank her as punishment, saying it's her "hobby." She's also very polite towards other, typically addressing others with honorifics, though she addresses Gray as "Gray-sama" only. She cares deeply for Fairy Tail and its members. During the Battle of Fairy Tail arc, Juvia is pitted against Cana Alberona but instead chooses to sacrifice herself by attacking a thunder Lacrima, even though she knows that it will cause her harm. Upon entering Fairy Tail, she wasn't feared or hated for her past relationship with Phantom Lord, and she maintains a good relationship with the other members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 6-7 She is also shy about her body, as she doesn't like to shower with other girls.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Welcome to Fairy Hills!, Pages 26-27 Juvia tends to refer to herself in third person, and often says "drip, drip, drop" due to the rain she used to constantly bring everywhere with her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Page 14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 57, Page 13 Juvia has a wild imagination in which she tends to fabricate relationships and love rivals. By X792, having spent a long time living with Gray, she also appears to have affectionately adopted or picked up Gray's habit of shedding clothes spontaneously.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 432, Page 15-16Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 460, Page 20 Magic and Abilities Water ( Wōtā): Juvia is an extremely skilled user of Water, which allows her to produce,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 79, Page 17 control, and manipulate water.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 261, Page 12 She can use the water in a variety of different ways, such as producing blades of water that can even slice through solid rock and metal, creating boiling beams forming waves of tremendous power and force to damage her opponents,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Page 6 or even trapping opponents in mini-prisons made of her water.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 18 Juvia also has the ability to turn into water, seemingly without thought, thus allowing both physical and magical attacks to pass through her without harming her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 20-21 Her Magic Power is greatly amplified when she is in an emotional state (for example, extreme anger), to the point where she could easily overpower Meredy, one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. *'Water Body': Juvia has the ability to transform her body into a mass of water, which can render any physical assault ineffective. This spell appears to be constant, as seen when Gray Fullbuster used Ice Lance, the attack simply phased through Juvia's body without her making any move to protect herself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Page 20(Unnamed) *'Water Bubbles': Juvia has the ability to create bubbles of water which can be used as containers that stores oxygen. This can be worn by different users and the bubble size is modified according to Juvia's will. It can be used during long-term, undersea travels, which requires a great supply of oxygen. Juvia utilized this spell for Team Natsu when they had to infiltrate the Tower of Heaven by underwater travel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 79, Page 12 (Unnamed) *'Water Slicer' ( Wōtā Suraisā): Juvia creates a single wave of multiple blades that resemble scythes which may be used as projectiles. The enormous pressure emitting from the blades is strong enough to cut through whatever they may encounter, as seen when Juvia attempted to attack Gray, but instead sliced a stone pillar to pieces.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Page 22 *'Water Cane ' ( Wōtā Kāne): Juvia creates a whip-like structure made of water, usually being an extension of her own hand. It has a tremendous range and is often used as a long-distance attack against a single opponent. It can attack with great speed, flexibility and pressure, and seems to be used like a whip.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 86, Page 7 *'Water Dome' (ウォータードーム Wōtā Dōmu): Juvia creates a large dome made of water that camouflages with the ocean. The size can be modified for individual use or to contain a group, and the structure is able to float on water.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 34 *'Water Jigsaw '( Wōtā Jigusō): Juvia may transform her body into a rapidly spinning cone, which is surrounded by a swirling mass of blades. The blade's properties resemble Water Slicer. It is a short-ranged attack directed against a single opponent. Juvia, while under Vidaldus Taka's influence, utilized this spell while fighting Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Pages 12-13 *'Water Lock' ( Wōtā Rokku): Juvia has the ability to materialize a large circular mass of water, and unlike the Water Dome, it contains no oxygen inside. This spell is used to capture enemies and incapacitate them by suffocation. It was believed to be inescapable until Gray Fullbuster employed his own Magic to freeze the entire structure and escape successfully by shattering the frozen mass of water.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 17-18 *'Water Nebula' ( Wōtā Nebura): Juvia creates two columns of water, which rotate around each other and forms a helix that pushes the opponent with huge force, causing massive damage. It is used primarily for long distance attacks against a single opponent. *'Sierra' (シエラァ Shierā): A full body transformation resembling Water Body, used by Juvia in a state of strong agitation or other influencing emotion (e.g. jealousy or rage). Her strong emotions cause her full body transformation to heat up/boil, this being to a temperature which Gray Fullbuster was unable to freeze at first. This is a short ranged attack which displays enormous, unpredictable speed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 57, Pages 2-3 *'Water Cyclone' ( Wōtā Saikuron): Juvia casts a whirling torrent of water which resembles a cyclone. Juvia utilized this spell during Naval Battle and appeared to be strong enough to match an attack by Aquarius, one of Lucy's strongest Celestial Spirits.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Pages 6-7 *'Wings of Love' (届け!!!! 愛の翼!!!! グレイ様ラブ!!!! Todoke! ! ! ! Ai no tsubasa! ! ! ! Gurei-sama rabu! ! ! !): Juvia creates a vicious whirlpool which pushes the opponent away with great force. Juvia acquired this spell after her Second Origin has released, which she utilized in the Naval Battle event to eliminate most of the competitors.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 11 *'Water Claw' ( Wōtā Kurō): Juvia slashes her water-covered hands, creating a torrent of water that engulfs her target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 432, Page 13 *'Maguilty Water' (マギルティ＝ウォーター Magiruti Wōtā): Combined with a Maguilty Sense user, Juvia combines their powers together for a more powerful and destructive attack. With the enhanced power from a Sensory Link, the users merge their Magic and release it in a combined array of materialized sensory blades and swirling waves of water.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 483, Page 16 Water-Make ( Wōtā Meiku): a form of Molding Magic that lets Juvia create, or at the very least manipulate existing water. The scope of usage is not limited to just pure water, but also to things that contain it in large quantities, such as blood.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 499, Page 14 *'Water-Make: Blood' ( Buraddo): Perfected in secrecy, this Magic allows Juvia to transfer her own blood into another body, replenishing it and thus preventing unfortunate events such as death from loss of blood. Unison Raid ( Yunizon Reido): Juvia possesses the ability to perform a Unison Raid, which allows two Mages to fuse their Magic together. She performed it with Lucy after the latter summoned Aquarius, allowing them to perform a powerful charging attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Pages 15-17 She has also performed it with Gray in the anime adaptation, causing pillars of water to rise into the air, which freeze and send needles of ice raining down on their opponents. *'Shotgun' (ショットガン Shotto Gan): Utilizing water provided by Juvia in conjunction with their Ice-Make Magic to solidify the water, an Ice Mage aimes at the target and releases sharp, thick spears of ice.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 5 Conjuring Rain: Ever since her younger years, Juvia has had the ability to conjure rain, although she has no control over it,Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 57, Page 14 the rain appearing to merely be dictated by her emotional state.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 57, Page 19Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 228, Pages 32-33 Breathing Underwater: Juvia has the ability to breathe underwater, as seen during the infiltration of the Tower of Heaven with Natsu, Gray and Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 79, Page 13 Former Equipment Artificial Keys: *'Celestial Spirit Banishment Key': Banishes the Ram, Aries. (Unnamed) Trivia *''Juvia'' is the Japanese writing of the Spanish word Lluvia, that means rain. *Juvia ranked third in the Ms. Fairy Tail contest, which was a popularity poll held to determine the most popular females in the series at that time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 129, Cover, Contest Results *The doll she wears around her neck is a teru-teru bōzu, a doll used by children to pray away the rain and wish for sunny weather.Wikipedia/Teru teru bōzu *From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Interview, when asked the best quality of Fairy Tail she said, "For Juvia, it's a warm place." She wants to become Gray's bride in the future. When asked who she had a good relationship with Juvia replied, "Gajeel-kun." When asked about the most difficult job she had ever taken she responded, "As long as Juvia's working with Gray-sama, no job is difficult."Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 16 Bonus, Sorcerer Magazine. *Juvia ranked thirteenth in Meredy's Most Important People to Kill list.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 110 *The director of Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry, Tatsuma Minamikawa, mentioned in his interview with Manga Tokyo that Juvia is his favorite character, dedicating extra scenes to her in the movie due to his fondness of her.Dragon Cry Manga Tokyo Interview *In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the view point of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason. Which explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during her participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Juvia's stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook Quotes *(To Gray Fullbuster about Lucy Heartfilia) "A rival in love, Juvia cannot forgive this, Juvia will not forgive Lucy!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Page 26 *(To Lucy Heartfilia) ''"Lucy-san ... Juvia doesn't want to hurt her nakama ... Although it's a little presumptuous of me to call you are after all you are my rival in love ... Juvia has truly come to love Fairy Tail ...it seem so friendly .. so fun...so warm...as though even if it's raining outside in the guild the sun is always shining...just when Juvia thought she was finally starting to get along with everyone ... but it look like Juvia can only bring sadness..."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Pages 8-10 * (To Lucy Heartfilia) ''"What's this, rain is falling down from Juvia's eyes?"''Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 37 *(To Cana Alberona) ''"Juvia just... wanted to.. make you all... accept her.. as a true member of Fairy Tail. Juvia loves you guys!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 116, Page 18 *(To Gray Fullbuster) ''"Gray-sama you haven't been unfaithful, have you?"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 14 *(To Erza Scarlet) ''"Juvia will defeat you!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 205, Page 3 *(To Meredy) ''"Although we may defeat our enemies, the Mages of Fairy Tail would never take their lives!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 230, Page 7 *(To Meredy) ''"Juvia lives for the ones that she love! You've got to as well. If you have love in your life, then you must keep on living!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 230, Page 15 *(To Keyes) ''"You can never sever the bonds between Humans! Gray-sama's feelings... Father's feelings... They'll surely reach each other. Even if they change form, feelings always remain in the heart! Because that's what I believe to be the strength of Human Love!Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 394, Pages 14-16 Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Featured Article Category:Former Antagonist Category:Former Members of Phantom Lord Category:Fairy Tail Members